


All Because of You

by tweetysrcclt9



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Harry Potter, Dark Lord Harry Potter, Drama, F/M, Friendship, Master of Death Harry Potter, Romance, Second Chances, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22845679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tweetysrcclt9/pseuds/tweetysrcclt9
Summary: Hermione dies at the Final Battle and Harry learns of a prophecy surrounding her death. The manipulations are revealed and Harry is reborn to be the next Dark Lord. He'll do anything to bring her back, even killing himself just to join her.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood
Comments: 30
Kudos: 237





	1. Dark Lord Origins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Manwe_Illuvatarian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manwe_Illuvatarian/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this story on FFN for almost two years and since I've decided to jump sites, here's a little something for you. This is my most popular story on FFN. I hope y'all enjoy it. 
> 
> A03 will be my main fanfic site now. 
> 
> Thanks, Manwe for sending me an epub copy of this.  
> I lost my drafts for this fic. Crazy. I lose stories or drabbles a lot. 
> 
> The version of All Because of You on FFN is unedited.  
> This is the edited one. So, hope y'all will enjoy it.

**ALL BECAUSE OF YOU**

by: tweety-src-clt9

CHAPTER ONE

Voldemort had finally fallen. He's dead! The war was over.

Harry Potter took a deep breath and sagged down to his knees. After years of facing Voldemort's terror ever since his first year at Hogwarts up until their lonely nights in looking for the Horcruxes, all those events culminated at the final battle. A battle that was now over. As the people at the Great Hall cheered, he quickly scanned the room to look for his two best friends. He saw Ron amongst the crowd with a crestfallen look on his face so he hurriedly made his way to approach him. Ron already lost Fred. A lot of people had lost their lives and he was scared. He definitely knew that something was wrong. The look on Ron's face told him that something was not right. Something big happened and it wasn't good. 

"Ron? What's wrong? Are you alright?" He asked when he was able to reach his tall redheaded best friend.

"Harry! Hermione! Stabbed in the back! Hermione! Blood! Come with me!" came the stuttering reply which made Harry's blood turn cold. He's already lost so many important people in his life. He possibly couldn't lose Hermione. She deserved to live. He couldn't live without her! Life without Hermione would be meaningless and empty. No! He just could not lose her. 

Harry ran from the Great Hall following his best friend. He was led to what used to be one of the corridors but was now just scattered pieces of rubble. Lying on the floor all drenched in blood was a dying Hermione Granger.

"No! No! No! It can't be! Hermione!" He cried as he knelt beside her and he cupped her face.

"Harry?" came her breathless voice.

"Lie on your back, Hermione! We'll call Madame Pomfrey! We'll get help! You can't die!" He was hysterical now.

"Can't...knife...poison...too late...dying..." her broken replies broke his heart and he checked her back. There it was, the knife that's stuck to her back. The knife that would be ending her life any minute now.

"Hermione! No! Don't leave me! I'll go with you!" he shouted while tears rapidly fell down his face.

"Live for me..." the last words she said before her eyes closed for the last time and her body turned cold.

"No! Hermione!" he cradled her in his arms as he wept for his Hermione, the person who was always there for him. And now, she was gone. He had lost the light of his life, the one person who always had his back. 

His victory against Voldemort was meaningless.

* * *

It's been a week since Hermione died at the Final Battle and five days since her burial. At Harry's insistence, Hermione was buried at the Forest of Dean, the place where she offered to stay with him and for them to grow old together. If only he could turn back time, he would grant her wish and they would stay there forever. She would have been alive. They would've been happy together. They could have escaped Britain together. She would've been safe. But because he wanted to save the entire wizarding world, he didn't grant her request. With that, he ended up being unable to save the one person who mattered most in the world. He never even realized just how much she meant to him until he cradled her lifeless body in his arms.

It was at the moment that he realized she was the one for him. Just when he finally knew how he felt about her, she was gone. He was never even able to let her know just how much he truly loved her.

"Harry? Open the door! I know you're in there! Open up!" Ginny knocked on his bedroom door at 12 Grimmauld Place.

Every day since Hermione's death, random people would come to visit him but he never bothered to answer them. They would never understand the pain he's been going through. They all said they understood him, but they actually didn't. Nobody knew the feeling of losing someone as much as he did. He had already lost his parents, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, his friends, and the woman he loved. Yes, a lot of people had lost loved ones because of the war but they didn't understand just how much he had lost. They would never understand just how much he had been suffering before. With Hermione's death, his life was just empty now. Her death was a whole new level of pain. 

"Harry! I'm not leaving until you open up!" Ginny called out.

Knowing that she would hold true to her promise, he opened the door and left his bedroom. When she started to speak, he gestured for her to stop talking and he walked towards the Black family library. He took a seat on one of the couches and Ginny sat close beside him. He scooted away from her and crossed his arms.

"What do you want Ginny?" he said in a dead tone.

"You need to get out of this house, Harry. You need to see your friends. You need to -" whatever she was supposed to say immediately halted when he stood up from the couch and started to leave the room.

"Harry! Talk to me!" she insisted.

"I don't want to talk. Leave me alone!" he yelled.

"Talk to me, Harry! I'll do anything!" she pleaded.

"Really? You'll do anything?" he said with sarcasm.

"Yes. I'll do whatever you want" she said with determination.

"Bring my Hermione back to me! If you can do that, I'll talk to you!" he said before he continued walking toward the door.

"Why are you acting like this? Ron is Hermione's boyfriend and he's not as bad as you" she accused.

"First of all, she was never with Ron. They just kissed. Second, maybe he never really loved her if he's already over her" he said still with his back turned.

"Are you in love with her?" her voice was laced with accusation.

"So what if I am? She's gone!" he yelled before he exited the library.

"What about me? Us? Don't you love me anymore?" she followed him with tears in her eyes.

"We were together for two weeks. I never loved you. I just liked you. But there is no us. There can never be an us. I buried my heart five days ago. I'm dead inside. Only Hermione can bring me back, but she's gone. Just, leave me alone!" With that parting statement, he went up the stairs, headed for his bedroom, and locked the door.

* * *

Two months after Hermione's death and nothing had changed.

Harry spent all his days at 12 Grimmauld Place and he kept on ignoring all his visitors. He spent most of his days in the library to research on rituals about bringing people back from the dead, time travel, or soul transfers. He read anything he could find that would help him bring Hermione back. During the evenings, he apparated to the Forest of Dean to visit her grave. He would spend hours talking to her about his research and how much he missed her.

One day, it finally hit him. The elder wand, the resurrection stone, and the invisibility cloak. He was the rightful owner of the three Deathly Hallows. Maybe it could help him bring her back. With that thought in mind, he took his invisibility cloak, grabbed his wand and apparated near Hogwarts. He discreetly opened Dumbledore's grave and removed the Elder Wand from the dead wizard's grip. He then walked to the Forbidden Forest and using the Elder Wand, he summoned the resurrection stone. When he was now in possession of all three, he walked to the castle and made his way to the headmaster's office. He wanted to ask Dumbledore for information about the Deathly Hallows and what it meant to be the Master of Death. Dumbledore always had the answers after all.

When he was walking the corridor towards the gargoyle, he spotted Ginny so he decided to follow her discreetly. Curious as to what she was doing outside the Headmaster's office, he used the Elder Wand to cast a silencing charm on his shoes as he hid under the invisibility cloak.

"Good afternoon, Professor McGonagall!" Ginny greeted the headmistress.

"Good afternoon, Miss Weasley. What can I do for you?"

"I wish to talk to Professor Dumbledore's portrait, professor. I need his and your advice. I reckon you could help me" she said as she bowed her head respectfully.

"Alright! Albus, I want you to answer all of Miss Weasley's questions honestly. This is an order from the headmistress. So no flowery and unclear statements please" the headmistress glanced at the portrait who only nodded with his signature twinkling eyes.

"What can I do for you, my dear?" Dumbledore's portrait addressed Ginny.

"Professor, I need your advice. It's about Harry. He's been different ever since Hermione's death. He shuts everyone out. Recently, he even blocked everyone from entering Grimmauld Place. He's never been seen anymore. I'm worried about him." She confessed as her eyes started to glisten with tears. She truly was concerned about Harry's state of well-being. 

"Oh no! I'm afraid the prophecy may come true," Dumbledore's portrait muttered without thought.

"What prophecy?" The headmistress asked with a glare as if daring the portrait to lie to her.

"Take a seat, Minerva, Miss Weasley. This is a long story," the portrait said with a sigh.

"Start talking, Albus! And no secrets!" the headmistress said in a stern voice.

"Alright! Minerva, do you remember in the Halloween of 1991, and what happened that time?" the portrait asked.

"Yes, there was a troll and Harry along with Mr. Weasley saved Ms. Granger," came the reply.

"Right. Do you remember the staff meeting I called that same night after the incident?"

"Yes. I remember that Severus was angry because he said that Ms. Granger lied about looking for the troll."

"Well, my dear, he was right. Ms. Granger was actually hiding in the bathroom because she was crying the entire time after she heard Mr. Weasley insulting her. Harry remembered her and brought Mr. Weasley along with him to look for her. That's where they encountered the troll."

"Where are you going with this, Albus?" the headmistress said impatiently.

"Because of that incident, Sybil made another prophecy. She said it right after our staff meeting that night. But everyone else left so I'm the only one who heard it" the portrait explained.

"And? What's the prophecy?"

"The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord has returned. Together with the half of his soul, he shall conquer all and emerge in victory. Together, he shall discover the power the dark lord knows not. But danger awaits the two halved souls. When tragedy strikes and his half taken, the one with the power to vanquish the dark lord shall arise. He will be reborn a vile heartless creature. He shall rise as the most powerful dark lord even worse than the one he is to vanquish. The new dark lord shall rise and he could never be stopped. The two halves shall never part lest darkness will reign and alter history forever. The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord shall lose his beloved and shall alter history forever." The portrait recalled the specific words of the prophecy and he shivered.

"Merlin! Albus! Surely, that can't be true!" Professor McGonagall exclaimed. She was filled with fear and disbelief.

"I'm afraid it's already happening, Minerva," the portrait said in fear.

"What are we going to do? We can't let this happen to Harry!" the headmistress declared.

"I did everything in my power to stop this from happening. I really tried!" the portrait replied.

"What did you do?" the headmistress demanded.

"When I heard the prophecy, I made sure that it will be kept a secret. I made a way for it to be forgotten. I destroyed its prophecy orb in the Department of Mysteries. I also did all I could to prevent Harry and Hermione from getting together," the portrait confessed.

"How did you accomplish that Professor?" Ginny asked.

"First, I made sure that Harry and Hermione's goblets at the Great Hall are laced with Loyalty Potions. I reckon that if they are loyal to Mr. Weasley, they would have a lesser chance of getting together. I also discouraged Ms. Granger from developing feelings for Harry by making her realize that she's not his type. I confunded Harry to like Ms. Chang since his third year since she is the exact opposite of Ms. Granger. If Hermione understands that she doesn't fit his type, then she might gravitate to Mr. Weasley. I also isolated Harry from the two like in their third year when Harry can't go on Hogsmeade weekends. I made Hermione and Ron prefects for them to bond without Harry. I also asked Molly to dose Harry with jealousy potions keyed to Ms. Weasley in his sixth year since that time I was sure Harry would realize his true feelings for Hermione," the portrait admitted.

"What type of potions did mum use professor?" Ginny asked.

"Harry has always been immuned to love potions since even if he didn't realize it, he's always been in love with Ms. Granger. So, your mother used jealousy potions. She dosed it in the food Harry ate at the Burrow and then she mixed them in your perfume, shampoo, and soap. That's why every time Harry sees you, he acts all jealous and possessive," Dumbledore told them.

"Why would mum do this?" Ginny said in disbelief.

"I asked Molly to do this for me. I suggested that Harry and yourself would make an excellent pair. He's rich and you are from a light pureblood family. I also suggested that Ron and Hermione would make an excellent pair. She agreed with me so we came up with the idea of using potions."

"So Harry never really liked me? It's just potions all along?" Ginny cried.

"I can't believe you did all of that, Albus! No wonder you always said that Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger will never get together. You prevented it from happening!" the headmistress accused.

"I figured if I prevented them from falling in love, then the prophecy on Harry turning into the next dark lord will never come true. If he ends up with Ginny, then the prophecy will be null and void." Dumbledore defended his actions.

"You're crazy, Albus! I can't believe you did this! If you only just let them be together, things could've been different! You know that soul-bonded couples are stronger together, Albus. If you allowed them to be together, Hermione could've been saved with their combined powers!" the headmistress was livid.

"I did all I could for the greater good!" the portrait said as he bowed his head.

"Now what do we do? We have to prevent Harry from going to dark!" the headmistress said with a sad voice.

"Miss Weasley, you have to use jealousy potions on Harry again. This time, you have to make sure that you get pregnant and marry him as soon as possible. If he's with you, he will forget Hermione and this will prevent the prophecy from coming true," Dumbledore suggested.

"I'll do whatever it takes, Professor. I can't let Harry turn dark," Ginny agreed.

"I hope you would consider your actions, Miss Weasley. This may not end well for you and you could get hurt," the headmistress warned.

"I'll make Harry love me, Professor. If not, then I'll make sure I get pregnant and then he will never turn dark. I'm sure that he won't hurt his baby," Ginny said with a determined voice.

"Do as you wish, Miss Weasley. But remember that I did warn you!" With that, the headmistress exited her office. Ginny and Dumbledore's portrait discussed their plans and Harry stayed behind to listen. When the discussion was over, Ginny left and Harry exited as well.

"I'll be the worst dark lord the wizarding world has ever seen! I will never forgive what you did to my Hermione!" Harry promised as he stood outside the headmaster's office still completely concealed by the invisibility cloak.


	2. Dark Lord Rising

**ALL BECAUSE OF YOU**

by: tweety-src-clt9 

CHAPTER TWO 

"Help! Somebody! Help me!" Ronald Weasley shouted at the top of his lungs as he awakened. The last thing he remembered was leaving the Three Broomsticks after a celebratory drink with his team, the Chudley Cannons, where he played as the first-string keeper. Ron continued to shout as he felt his hands and ankles bound in chains.

Everything was dark but he continued to ask for help. He was determined to fight for his life. He could not allow himself to die like this. He had a great life now. Everything he ever wanted as a young boy had all come true. So, he was not going down without fighting. 

"Hello, Ronald!", Ron heard a familiar voice say.

"Who are you? What did you do to me? Where am I?" he said in a quivering voice.

"My! My! It's just been two years and you could no longer remember me. Some best friend you are!" the voice mocked.

"Harry? Is that you?" he said with relief.

"Bingo! Right you are!" came the reply.

"Great! Harry, you got to help me get out of here, I was at the pub and the next thing I knew I was here. You got to help!" Ron said in a voice filled with hope. His hope deflated when he heard Harry give a sinister laugh.

"You honestly think that I'm here to help? I was the one who captured you, you idiot!" Harry replied and he again let out that cold hollow laugh that sent chills straight to Ron's spine.

"Why are you doing this Harry?" he was very afraid now.

"At first, I wanted to just talk to you to get some information. But then, your mother and I had an interesting chit-chat. So, I realized that I needed to invite you to my manor" Harry was feigning nonchalance but Ron could see the evil glint in his eyes that's only emphasized by the moonlight shining through a small opening

"What did you do to my mother, you bastard?" Ron snarled.

"Oh, you wanted to see mummy dearest. Alright, your wish is my command!" Harry said and there was light in the room. Ron noticed that he was in some sort of dungeon or tower. Across from him, he saw his mother bound in chains but she was covered in bruises. His mother was passed out and he was frozen in fear. There was no way that they could survive this. 

"Harry! What did you do? Why are you doing this?" he demanded to know. His voice was filled with anger and fear.

"Let's see... Ah, yes! Two years ago, I came across some very interesting information. I found out that your mother was helping that bastard Dumbledore to separate me from Hermione. Your beloved mother dosed me with jealousy potions so that I get together with Ginny," Harry explained and Ron gulped. His actions didn't escape Harry's notice.

"Oh? You know about that don't you, Ronald?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow. Ron looked at Harry and he couldn't believe what he saw. This man was not the boy he grew up with. This version of Harry was not his best friend. This man was dead inside; he's hollow and cold; he's evil. Harry was wearing an all-black robe and his messy hair now reached his shoulders. Harry now had a beard and he's no longer wearing spectacles.

"Harry, I can explain!" Ron tried to say his piece.

"Come on, Ronald! Let's hear that blasted explanation. And don't you dare lie to me. If you do, I'll tear a limb from your meddlesome mother!" Harry growled and his emerald green eyes were shining with pure wickedness.

"I wanted Hermione. I reckon you'd be happy with Ginny. Then we'll be brothers! And we'll all be happy. It's for the best," he explained while he tried to hide his fear as he controlled his shivering.

"Ahh! I see! We'd all be one big happy Weasley family, correct?" Harry asked while crossing his arms.

"Yes. That's what mum said," he admitted.

"Don't you know that there is a prophecy about me and Hermione? She was meant to be with me. She's my soul's other half. Trelawney made that prophecy in front of Dumbledore!" Harry yelled at him.

"How was I supposed to know about that? Besides, Trelawney's a looney!" he tried to defend himself.

"If it weren't for Dumbledore and your mother's interference, Hermione would've lived. She would've been with me. If your mum didn't potion me, I would have realized my true feelings for Hermione and our soul bond would've activated. The soul bond could've saved her!" Harry said in a defeated voice.

"I'm sorry, Harry! I didn't know!" Ron sincerely apologized.

"What can your sorry do? My Hermione is gone! Do you know what it's like to walk this world half-dead, Ron? Do you know how it feels to be alive while half of your soul is dead? I died with my Hermione at the final battle," Harry said as he roughly wiped a stray tear from his face.

"What do you want me to do for you so you can forgive me, Harry? If you can't forgive me, just let me and my mum go! I'll do anything!" Ron pleaded.

"I want you to tell me who killed my Hermione! Who stabbed her with that blasted knife? I need to carry out my revenge!" Harry screamed at Ron while grabbing his collar.

"I...I don't know Harry! I just saw her dropping on the floor with blood...that's all I know... I - I can't - "Ron said while avoiding Harry's penetrating gaze.

"I know you're lying to me! _Legilimens_!" Harry yelled as he grabbed Ron's chin and he locked their eyes to be able to read the redhead's memories.

"I'm so sorry Harry! I'm so sorry!" Ron cried as Harry exited his mind.

"You bastard! You were the one who stabbed Hermione!" Harry snarled and punched him hard on the face.

"I was _imperiused_ , Harry. I tried to fight it but I can't! I would never have hurt Hermione! I am so sorry!" Ron begged.

"I can fight the _imperius_ , Ron. I'm sure Hermione could as well. It only takes practice and strong will. You are a coward! You never really loved her! If you did, you would've found the strength to break the curse!" Harry yelled and punched him again.

"I'm sorry I'm not as good as you and Hermione! I'm just plain old Ron Weasley, the weakest link in the Golden Trio," Ron shouted back.

"You selfish and jealous bastard! I'll kill you, Ronald Weasley! But I'll let you suffer the pain of watching your bitch of a meddling mother die first!" Harry said in a cold voice as he sent an _enervate_ to reawaken Molly Weasley.

"Ronald!" Molly yelled while tears rolled down her face.

"Mum!" Ron called back.

"Goodbye, Mrs. Weasley! Thank you for the potions you used on me," Harry said sarcastically.

"Harry, I'm sorry -" whatever Mrs. Weasley was supposed to say was cut off when she looked at Harry's cold gaze.

" _Avada Kedavra!_ " Harry yelled and Mrs. Weasley was no more.

"Just kill me now, Harry! Just kill me!" Ron pleaded.

"I'll save that for later. Goodbye, Ron! I've got more important things to do. Malfoy, take the trash away and burn it!" with that Harry left and Draco Malfoy entered the small room.

"Malfoy, what are you doing here?" Ron asked with disbelief.

"Potter is my new Lord, Weasel. All people who have the Dark Mark are now forced to serve Potter. The Dark Mark made all of us Riddle's property. When Potter defeated him, after some time, he used an ancient ritual to bind all of Riddle's remaining assets to be claimed as his. All purebloods under Riddle who were heads of house now serve Lord Potter," Malfoy explained as he untied Molly Weasley's dead body. He pointed his wand to cast a spell that burned the remains of the overbearing Weasley matriarch.

"You're a coward, Malfoy! First, you serve Voldemort, and now you bow down to Harry!" Ron snarled.

"Maybe! But at least I will live. You're dying Weasel. My Lord will surely kill you for what you did!" Malfoy left and Ron cried for the death of his mother. He also cried for his impending death at the hands of his former best friend, the new Dark Lord.

* * *

Harry Potter sat on his throne inside the grand receiving room of Potter Manor. He touched his coin to summon all his followers. As each of them arrived one by one, they each knelt in front of him and he performed _legilimency_ on all of them. It was standard protocol for his followers to kneel and to get their minds checked to assure him of their loyalty. All traitors were, of course, dealt with severely to discourage the rest to follow their example. Of course, all traitors immediately died at his hand. He knew that the harsher he was the more they feared him. That way, his followers were as loyal as could be.

As they all took a seat around him after the mind probes were done, Harry gestured his hand for them to each give their thirty-second report. For his followers who had tasks, they were to give him updates. For those who didn't have any specific tasks, they just kept quiet and the next person talked. Each of them knew the importance of the thirty-second rule. If they went beyond, they would surely be punished. Harry hated wasting time and procrastinating because as a Dark Lord, he had a lot of things to do.

"What's the status of the house-elf law?" Harry addressed his followers.

"It will surely be passed, My Lord. We control majority votes at the Wizengamot," Malfoy assured him.

"Good. Once this law passes, I want all of you to be vigilant. All violators of the law should be brought to me and I'll carry out the punishment. If I find out that anyone of you violates the law, I'll kill you myself. You know how important house-elves are to my queen. Is that understood?" he declared in a cold voice that demanded no argument.

"Yes, my Lord!" his followers said simultaneously.

"Parkinson? What's the status of your research about necromancy?" he looked at Pansy Parkinson with a cold glare.

"I'm meeting a shaman from the Americas next week, My Lord. Apparently, he's had success with bringing dead animals back to life without side effects. Maybe we could replicate his method and look into it as a possible solution to bring back our queen," Pansy said and bowed her head to show respect.

"Good! I expect an update on that as soon as your discussion is finished. Nott, what's the status of your study on time travel?" he addressed his other researcher.

"I bribed one of the Unspeakables who are experts on time turners, My Lord. He informed me that so far, the farthest time travel using a time turner was only one year. I am paying him to look up methods that will possibly extend the travel span. I will give you an update as soon as I hear news from him, My Lord." Nott bowed his head as well and Harry only nodded.

"You're all dismissed, except you Neville," Harry addressed the rest before turning to his second-in-command, Neville Longbottom. When all of his followers left, Harry lowered the hood of his robes and he faced Neville. 

"How's our manipulation in the Ministry going Nev?" Harry asked his friend.

"Everything is doing great, Harry. All our laws are passed and implemented without problems so far. Nobody has a clue that you are the force controlling them. Also, we have eyes and ears in each department. We are also able to bribe all department heads to be loyal to our cause. More importantly, they have no idea where you are and they don't know that you're behind everything," Neville reported with a glint of sinister excitement in his eyes.

"Good work, Nev. I always knew I could count on you. My only remaining friend," Harry sighed.

"What's wrong Harry?" his concerned friend inquired.

"I just found out that it was Ron who stabbed Hermione. He was _imperiused_ and he didn't even know who had cast the imperius. The knife was just passed on the floor in front of him and the caster never showed himself. The voice seemed familiar though," Harry told Neville.

"I thought he loved her? If he did, he would've been able to overcome the _imperius_!" Neville said angrily.

"I know. But apparently, he just wanted her so that I can't have her," he sighed.

"How do you plan to punish him?"

"I punched him a lot. And I killed that bitch Molly in front of him. I still don't know how I'd kill him though. Maybe I'll keep him for a bit. Who knows, maybe the rituals we are researching might need a human sacrifice," Harry shrugged.

"I do hope our research will bring good fruit, Harry. You deserve to be with Hermione," Neville said sincerely.

"I sure hope so, mate, but if all our research fails then I already have a backup plan," he confessed.

"What plan, Harry?"

"If all our research fails, and all our Hermione laws will be implemented and we've cleaned the ministry, then I plan on joining my queen," he admitted to his only friend.

"You're going to kill yourself?" Neville said with disbelief.

"I can't continue to live without her, Nev. You know that" he sighed.

"I know, mate. I know. We'll bring you two together. I promise," Neville said with conviction and Harry stood from his throne. He needed to leave this cold dark place.

It was time to visit his queen's grave.


	3. Dark Lord's Rebirth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rather dark. This is a Dark Lord story after all. Why did I even type this? Whatever, hope you enjoy this one. 
> 
> There are 15 chapters of this on FFN but they're all unedited. 
> 
> So, if you can't wait for the edits, check it out on FFN. If you want a more seamless experience, then stay tuned on A03.

**ALL BECAUSE OF YOU**

by: tweety-src-clt9

CHAPTER THREE

A twenty-seven-year-old Harry Potter sat on his throne at Potter Manor for the last time. Tonight while the world celebrated the Halloween feast, he planned to breathe his last so that he could be with his queen again.

The wizarding world had finally moved forward and the ministry was all clean. Hermione's vision for their world had already been accomplished. It's been almost a decade since she passed away and his followers had all exhausted their research on necromancy, time travel, and soul transfer. All of their efforts failed. As it turned out, they couldn't replicate necromancy on humans without side effects. They tried the animal ritual of the shaman on their human prisoners but it didn't work. As for time travel, the maximum that's possible was just a year and six months. Soul transfer was very risky since you're never sure at what particular point in time of your life you'd be brought back. So Harry James Potter, the Lord Potter-Black, and the scariest Dark Lord since Voldemort decided that it's time.

It's time for him to reunite with Hermione. He would just have to perform the ritual of transfer so that he could pass on the reins to Neville. He needed to make sure that his followers would be kept in their proper places after all. He would never leave the legacy he built for Hermione to the crazy purebloods who might destroy it all over again. 

He called all of his followers for an early meeting in the morning. He needed all of them to drop some blood on a goblet that he would use to transfer their ownership to Neville. After that, he would go to the Forest of Dean so he could keep his promise to Hermione. He would stay with her there, forever.

When the blood ceremony and the meeting were over, every single one of his followers except for Neville left the Potter Manor.

He led Neville to follow him to the room where they kept all their prisoners. It's time to finally end all of this. It was time for him to be reunited with his queen. 

* * *

"Hello, Ronald!" Harry called out to his oldest prison. He had kept Ron for the last eight years. Every anniversary of Hermione's death, he would torture Ron but he always made sure to keep him sane. He kept Ron alive for the rituals that needed blood and flesh.

Today, Ron would serve as Neville's initiation as he assumed the Potter-Black properties, which included all the money, titles, and followers.

"Harry? Are you finally going to kill me?" his former best friend asked.

"So excited, Ronald! Yes, you will finally die today but I won't be killing you. You shall die by Neville's hand. I'll be using you for a ritual. I reckon you've suffered enough and it shall end today" he said nonchalantly.

He waved his hand to cast a silencing charm on Ron. Since the ginger was a loudmouth, he needed Ron to not bother them as they performed the transfer of ownership ceremony.

Harry drew a pentagram on the floor using the Elder Wand and asked Neville to stand inside it. He then chanted the words to the ritual and the pentagram glowed a bright red light as the temperature turned cold. 

"Do you, Neville Franklin Longbottom, Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Longbottom, pledge your fealty to Houses Potter and Black?" Harry enunciated the fealty oath.

"Yes, I do, My Lord" Neville said sincerely.

"I, Harry James Potter, Lord of the Ancient and Noble Houses of Potter and Black, name you, Neville Franklin Longbottom, the rightful successor of all Potter and Black properties and shall carry out all remaining tasks left by the last Lord Potter-Black, so mote it be!" Harry then handed Neville the goblet filled with all his followers' blood. Neville drank all the contents in the goblet and handed it back to him.

"Take this dagger and cut your palm. We shall join our blood, my brother" Harry said while cutting his palm before handing the dagger to Neville who immediately obeyed the commands in the ritual.

"From this day forward, you, Neville Franklin Longbottom, shall be known as Lord Longbottom-Potter-Black. May you honor all our three houses and carry out the responsibility laid out for you, my brother in blood." Harry grasped Neville's bleeding palm with his own as their blood mixed. Their hands glowed, signifying the ritual's success.

"Thank you for the trust you have bestowed upon me, Harry. I shall keep my promise to uphold yours and Hermione's vision for our world. I also promise to keep the Potter and Black lines by giving heirs for each house" Neville said in all sincerity and Harry hugged his brother.

"I believe you have a task to carry out Lord Longbottom-Potter-Black," Harry had a sinister grin on his face as he pulled away and gestured to Ron.

"I guess you're right, Harry," Neville said with an evil glint in his eyes. Harry canceled the silencing charm and Ron immediately begged the new Dark Lord so that his life would be spared as he promised fealty. The two brothers in blood just laughed at the redhead.

"You are an idiot, Ron! Why would Neville spare you? What use does he have of you? Besides, the entire wizarding world thinks you're dead. What's the point of keeping you alive?" Harry said with a wicked grin.

"This one is for Harry. You killed him the moment you stabbed Hermione!" Neville said as he stabbed Ron on the stomach with the dagger they used for the ritual. Ron yelled in pain and they just laughed.

"This is for Hermione!" Neville stabbed Ron on the chest and Ron wailed.

"This is for the wizarding world. You robbed us of the most brilliant mind that would've shaped our world's future!" Neville slit Ron's thigh all the way down to his leg and his blood spilled.

Harry conjured some spiders and they all ran across Ron's body making their victim scream in fear until he died from all the blood loss. Harry shook Neville's hand one last time to wish his successor luck. He apparated to the Forest of Dean bringing all the Hallows with him. It's time to reunite with his queen.

* * *

Hermione's gravesite was made of crystal clear glass and her body was kept in stasis so that she would never decay. Harry would never let his queen rot six feet under so he had to preserve her in whatever way possible. His queen laid there as beautiful as ever. She was just like a sleeping beauty.

Harry made a motion with the Elder Wand and the glass disappeared. He gently ran his fingers on one of Hermione's cheeks and he stared lovingly at her.

"Hello, Hermione! I kept my promise. I will now be staying with you forever, here at the Forest of Dean," he said as he used the wand to dig a large deep hole on the ground - his final resting place beside Hermione.

He conjured a bed of roses on the hole for Hermione to lay on. He placed an engagement ring and a wedding ring on her left ring finger before kissing her hand. He then levitated her carefully into the hole. Harry wore the resurrection stone on his left ring finger and draped the invisibility cloak over himself. He banished Hermione's glass gravesite and jumped into the hole beside her, still careful not to hit any part of her body. He held Hermione's hand and using the Elder Wand he summoned the soil to cover them both.

When they were both buried six feet under the ground, Harry held a deep breath to use the Elder Wand for the last time.

"I love you, Hermione! You may not have been with me in this life, but I will follow and be with you for eternity!" he said as he held her hand tight.

" _Reducto_!" he yelled as he pointed the Elder Wand to his head.

* * *

"Wake up, young Peverell!" a deep baritone voice called out and Harry opened his eyes.

"Where am I?" he asked as he stared at his surroundings and he noticed that he was naked. The man who woke him up handed him some sort of robe that felt like the invisibility cloak but its color was black.

"You are dead, young Peverell. But you cheated death once again" the man said.

"I cheated death? How? I volunteered to die! I just wanted to be with Hermione" he said with confusion.

"You are not supposed to die like this. Your Hermione is not supposed to die as well. You would've lived a long and happy life together if only you weren't manipulated" the man led Harry to a bench and they sat beside each other.

"Who are you by the way? And why do you call me young Peverell?"

"I am death," the man said.

"You really are a person?" Harry chuckled.

"I can show you my real self if you want" Death said with a sinister grin that made Harry shiver.

"Nevermind. I don't want to see that" he quickly replied and Death laughed.

"The Potters are the last remaining blood relatives of the Peverells. And you, my friend, are the last Peverell" Death said.

"Oh! That makes sense."

"As I said young Peverell, you cheated me yet again. By choosing to die and surrendering the Hallows to me and rendering it powerless in the mortal world, I owe you a gift" Death explained.

"A gift? What gift?" he was confused.

"I'm giving you the chance to go back and change your life!"

"I don't want to change my life. I just want to be with Hermione!" Harry insisted.

"You can be with her again. You'll both be alive. And you, my friend, can correct mistakes and make things better this time around," Death convinced him.

"Really? You can do that?" Harry asked with amazement.

"Of course! The name's Death, remember?" the persona of Death chuckled.

"Right!" Harry nodded.

"So? What do you say?"

"Can I choose what time to come back to?" Harry asked with excitement.

"Yes, provided that I agree with it" Death shrugged.

"So, can I go back to save my parents?"

"That's not possible, young Peverell. Sad to say, it indeed was your parents' time to die. And if you alter things, Tom Riddle will rule the wizarding world."

"Oh! Okay. I understand. What about the time I met Hagrid and first knew I was a wizard? Is that possible?" he proposed.

"That is perfect, young Peverell!" Death said in agreement.

"You may call me Harry, sir!" Harry said with a big grin.

"Okay, Harry it is. But please don't call me sir!" Death laughed.

"So what shall I call you then?"

"Just call me D!" Death extended a hand.

"Alright, D!" Harry shook hands with Death and the deal was sealed.

Harry woke up on the dusty floor of the creepy house in the middle of nowhere that he and the Dursleys stayed in when they were avoiding all of his Hogwarts letters. _It's showtime! Dark Lord Harry is back in the game. Wait for me, my queen! I will be seeing you soon..._


	4. Eleven Again

**ALL BECAUSE OF YOU**

by: tweety-src-clt9

CHAPTER FOUR

When Hagrid came crashing through the door, Harry stilled himself as he acted innocent and amazed about the news of him being a wizard. Everything happened like the way it originally was - Dudley got a pig's tail and Hagrid bent his fat uncle’s shotgun.

Harry did his best to act like a normal eleven-year-old seeing Diagon Alley for the first time. He allowed everything to happen as it originally did. The only thing he changed was that upon meeting Quirrell, he had his Occlumency shields up just in case. Luckily, the Voldemort-possessed freak didn't bother to read his mind. Harry was grateful for the acting and manipulating skills he perfected in his years as a Dark Lord; they surely came in handy now as he feigned the excited eleven-year-old persona. After all, if Hagrid ended up suspecting something strange about him, Dumbledore would get hold of that information right away since the gentle half-giant could never keep a secret. _Hagrid will be a valuable ally; I just need to get him out of Dumbledore's clutches first. Got to add that to my checklist..._

After he got some galleons at Gringotts and Hagrid claimed the Philosopher's Stone, Harry made his way to Madame Malkin's to implement the first major change he was going to make. He would establish an alliance with Draco Malfoy at the onset. The ferret proved to be a reliable and decent follower during his first reign as a Dark Lord. In order to rebuild his empire, he had to start gathering his minions and eradicating problems namely – Voldemort, Fudge, Umbitch, and the old bigoted purebloods.

Draco Malfoy was as pompous and arrogant as he remembered. This time, however, Harry knew just what to say to make his future minion tick. When Malfoy asked him about his parentage, he already had the perfect reply in mind.

"The name's Lord Potter, Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter," he extended a hand to the blonde.

"You're Harry Potter?" Malfoy asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes, I'm Harry Potter. The last of my name," he replied in a cold businesslike voice.

"And you are the Lord Potter?" Malfoy said with disbelief.

"Look, whoever you are. I _know_ I am Lord Potter. Any self-respecting pureblood would know how to properly treat a Head of House. Alliances are very important you know? Surely you must know that!” he said with arrogance.

"I do apologize, Lord Potter. It's just I've never met a Lord as young as you before, my father always said -" whatever Malfoy said was interrupted since Harry clasped his shoulder.

"Look, you really shouldn't listen much to your father. As the next Lord of your house, you must start building your own ideals and principles, don't you think?" he said conspiratorially. He knew that this statement would have Draco Malfoy fall into his trap hook, line, and sinker. Knowing his minion’s backstory, Draco actually disagreed with a lot of his father's beliefs but no one showed him an alternate path. Because of that, he was left with no choice but to obey. This time, Harry would show Draco a different path and a new principle that he could follow. A path where he listened to Harry, his Lord who would treat him better than his father ever did. The House of Malfoy would be a very useful ally if Draco headed it once he dispatched the slimy git Lucy. So, Harry would build rapport with Draco early on, and when he eliminated Lucius, that's one more vote in the Wizengamot in his favor. He needed to establish his power within the law-making body so that his queen’s visions could become a reality.

"You are right, Lord Potter. My name is Draco Malfoy, scion of the Ancient House of Malfoy," Draco said while extending a hand that Harry immediately shook.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Scion Malfoy," he replied formally.

"Please call me Draco," Malfoy said with a friendly smile.

"Alright. Call me Harry then," he smiled in return. When he heard Madam Malkin calling on him to be measured for school robes, he looked at Draco before the blonde left and whispered, "I'll be seeing you in Hogwarts. I hope we can formalize our alliance there. And don't tell your father about this." Malfoy nodded with a smirk and Harry turned to the dressmaker. _Mission One is a complete success!_

When Harry completed the items on his school checklist, he met up with Hagrid and as expected Hedwig was waiting for him. He had a big grin on his face as he thanked Hagrid for his present. Hedwig was one of the things he would be changing this time around. He would stop Voldemort early so that Hedwig would live longer. After that, Harry charmed Hagrid with his child-like innocence and concern by saying that the half-giant must be busy so he should leave early. He reassured Hagrid that he would be fine on his own. When Hagrid left, Harry smirked. It's now time to set his plans in motion...

Harry returned to Gringotts to gain full access to his wealth. By claiming his lordship, he would get one out of the two most important resources to rebuilding his empire - money. He needed money to start his plans to gain power. Money and Power were the two most important assets he used during his first reign. After all, money – which brought financial power to a person – was a true gamechanger in bribing people, hiding evidence, and making others do his bidding.

"Good afternoon, Sir. I was wondering if I could talk to my account manager, please. I briefly read in one of the books in the shops that I am the last of my family, and that the Potters were from an Ancient line. I plan to claim my Lordship if that's possible. I need to escape my abusive relatives," Harry informed the Goblin teller with his most innocent puppy dog eyes. In his previous life, after fixing the fiasco about their Gringotts break-in, the goblins became a strong ally of his. From his observations, he also knew that goblins loved children. So, by mentioning his abusive relatives, he' would form an alliance with the goblins for sure.

"Please come with me, child. I'll take you to the Potter Account Manager," the teller said in what could only be called a friendly voice for a Goblin. Harry followed the teller and he was escorted to the familiar halls that lead to his account manager's office.

"Well met, Barchoke. This child is the last of the Potter line. He informed me that he wants to try claiming his Lordship if that’s possible. Apparently, he's abused by his relatives and he wants to use this chance to escape them," the teller informed the account manager.

"Please take a seat, Mr. Potter. Thank you for escorting him, Silverfang!" with that the other goblin left and Harry stared at his account manager.

"So, what can I do for you today child?" Barchoke said in a formal voice.

"I wish to claim my Lordship, sir. I also wonder if you can help me with this ugly scar on my forehead. It's been bothering me since it has never faded and people recognize me because of it. They give me headaches too," Harry informed the goblin. He's not sure if the goblins had an alternative way of removing the Horcrux in his scar, but he had to try. The goblins were the finest curse-breakers after all.

"I see. Let's start with the Lordships first. Take this dagger and make a small cut on your palm and drop some blood into this bowl. This is a Potter family heirloom, if you have Potter blood, then this bowl will glow. I can then show you the head of house rings and you may try it on. If it deems you worthy, then you can claim the Potter lordship," Barchoke handed him a dagger and gestured to the bowl. Harry had already been through this process in the past so he was familiar with the procedure. He easily did as he was told. As expected, the bowl glowed bright white and he was then handed the Lord Potter ring. He placed the ring on his left ring finger and it emitted a nearly blinding light before dissipating away.

"Congratulations, Lord Potter. The ring has deemed you worthy to be the head of your house despite your age. I would like you to recite this out loud to formalize the magic of claiming your lordship," Barchoke handed him a very old-looking parchment.

"I, Harry James Potter, son of James Charlus Potter and Lily Marie Evans-Potter, claim the title of Lord Potter as the rightful heir and last surviving member of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter. So mote it be!" he said in a voice loud and clear. The ring glowed once again and it enveloped his entire body.

"Now, Lord Potter as the head of house, you know have access to all Potter properties as well as the main family vault. Should you wish to discuss in detail the extent of your holdings?" Barchoke said as he opened a very thick and old ledger.

"No, thank you, sir. Please call me Harry. I just need a key to a property so that I could live there. I would also like to keep the Lady Potter ring as well as the engagement ring with me," Harry replied respectfully since he already knew how vast the Potter wealth was.

"Very well. Here is the list of properties and here is the master key. Just wear it around your neck and say which property you want to visit and it will take you there. Might I suggest that you live in the Potter Manor, that's the seat of House Potter and the family's official residence. You need to hire at least five house elves to maintain the property," Barchoke explained.

"Thank you, sir. I'll hire house elves from Gringotts. You may deduct the funds from the main vault. I will be meeting the elves in a week after I settle some affairs. I'll be staying in the manor by then," he took the key and wore it around his neck before placing the list inside his pocket.

"Sir, may I now inquire if you could help me with my scar?" he then asked as he hoped for the best. Having Voldemort inside his head was a hindrance to his magical abilities so it’s best if he removed it as soon as possible.

"Yes, Harry. I'll be taking you to our healers now. And please do call me, Barchoke," the goblin stood and Harry followed.

"What can I do for you, Barchoke?" a female goblin dressed in a healer outfit asked them when they entered the infirmary.

"Ah, Goldmane. My client, young Lord Potter, is complaining about the scar on his forehead. He's wondering if you can heal it for him," Barchoke addressed the healer.

"Please take a seat, my Lord, so that I can conduct some tests," Harry obeyed the command and the healer chanted some incantations in their native language while waving her hands around. Harry's scar glowed red and he screamed in pain. The healer yelled in anger breaking her concentration from the chants. At once, the glow from his scar stopped.

"Horcrux!" the healer declared in outrage.

"Can you remove it? I really hate this scar!" Harry feigned ignorance on what a Horcrux was.

"Lord Potter, you are carrying a piece of someone's soul in that scar. We have to remove it at once!" the healer was clearly upset.

"Really? There is a part of Voldemort soul in my scar? No wonder I get scary visions sometimes. I see a vault with a golden cup from someone called Lestrange. It's like my scar is calling to be with that cup or something. Is it possible to put a soul in a cup?" Harry said innocently as he suggested the Hufflepuff Cup. The goblins got angrier and they cursed in their own language. Harry tried his best to hide his smirk. Two Horcruxes were going down and he didn't even have to do anything.

"Come with me, Lord Potter. We'll remove the Horcrux on your head first and we'll take you to the Lestrange vault later to check if your vision is true. Barchoke, I trust that you will be the one to inform Director Ragnok about this," the healer escorted Harry to a private room and Barchoke left to relay the news to the head of Gringotts.

"Lie on the bed, Lord Potter, and close your eyes. This will surely be very painful," the healer informed him. Harry obeyed the command but he couldn't help but ask what the ritual was going to be.

"I will cut your scar open with a dagger that is laced with basilisk venom. Afterward, when the Horcrux is removed, I'll apply phoenix tears on the wound so that it will completely heal," the healer explained and Harry only nodded. _That's it? That's all I had to do to remove this bloody thing on my head in the first place? I didn't have to die and face Voldemort? Oh, Dumbledore! This is another crime to add on your pile of shit!_

"I'm ready!" Harry said with a determined voice as he closed his eyes and steeled his nerves for the impending pain. As he felt the dagger touching his scar, he bit his lip to stop himself from screaming in agony. Once the dagger cut the scar open, black goo came out of it and a dark screaming smoke was seen inside the room. Harry passed out just as the phoenix tears were administered on the wound.

Harry woke up three hours later and walked to a nearby mirror. He glanced at his forehead and indeed the scar was gone. _Yes! No more Voldemort in my head!_

Harry had a sinister smirk on his face as he thought of his to-do-list. _Malfoy Alliance – check. Lordship – check. Horcrux on scar – check. Next stop, Hufflepuff Cup, purchase supplies to carry out my dark plans, revenge on the Dursleys, free Sirius, and introduce myself to my queen…_


	5. The Dark Lord's Starter Pack

**ALL BECAUSE OF YOU**

by: tweety-src-clt9

CHAPTER FIVE

"When am I getting out of Gringotts? I got to go buy my supplies," Harry said impatiently as he laid down on the bed where the Horcrux removal took place. A few minutes later the door opened and Barchoke came in with the healer.

"Lord Potter, you're awake! I'm glad to see you recover fast," the healer said while looking him over to see if he was indeed alright. The healer then muttered a goblin incantation while waving her hand to conduct a post-diagnosis.

"Is the Horcrux completely gone, Goldmane?" Barchoke asked.

"Yes. The removal was a success although I am sensing a change in Lord Potter's magic. He appears to be stronger now. Also, his body seems to be too small for his age. A clear sign of malnutrition and he has poorly healed bones and scars all over. We'll have to remedy that for sure. I'm afraid you have to stay a few more days, Harry," the healer addressed the patient.

"Fine. It's better this way, I guess. I need to be healthy when I start Hogwarts," Harry said with a sigh.

"Lord Potter, if you feel better now, I hope you can come with me to the Lestrange vault and see if the cup in your visions does exist," Barchoke informed him gently. Harry nodded and immediately got out of bed. _Let's get this over with!_ The more Horcruxes gone, the faster his problems would be solved.

When they entered the Lestrange vault, Harry immediately went to the direction of Hufflepuff's cup. He remained careful not to touch anything as he remembered the first time he was there.

"That's the cup I saw in my vision!" Harry pointed out. Barchoke levitated the cup and let it hover as they walked out of the vault. Once the goblin closed the vault, another goblin placed the cup in a metal box. Harry remained silent as he followed the goblins to an empty room where an old goblin was waiting for them.

"The item is inside Master Sharptooth," the goblin who carried the metal box handed it to the elder one. Once Sharptooth opened the box and levitated the cup on a stone platform, he chanted. As the chanting got louder and louder, the stone glowed dark red and the goblins all looked angry. Clearly, they were able to confirm that the cup was indeed a Horcrux.

"Lord Potter? Are there any other items such as these vile things that you have seen in your visions?" the elder goblin addressed Harry.

"I'm sorry, sir, but I can only remember the cup," Harry lied. _I'll take care of the locket and the diadem on my own. As for the ring, I'll ask D first. It has the resurrection stone after all._

"Thank you for letting us know about the presence of this vile creation inside Gringotts, Lord Potter. You have done us a great service!" the elder bowed to Harry which he immediately returned.

"Sir, if you don't mind my asking? What are you going to do to the cup?" Harry asked with genuine curiosity.

"There are only two known ways to destroy Horcruxes, Lord Potter. You have to destroy the vessel of the soul using _fiendfyre_ or basilisk venom. I intend to slice this item with a blade that has been laced with basilisk venom," Sharptooth explained.

"Thank you for your help, sir!" Harry bowed to the elder once again before Barchoke led him out of the room. Barchoke then led Harry back to the infirmary where he was to stay for three days to treat his broken bones, remove all his scars from his harsh treatment at the Dursleys and Marge's evil dogs, and to fix the effects of malnutrition.

* * *

Three days later, Harry Potter left Gringotts feeling so much healthier and stronger than he could ever remember. He was no longer the little skinny runt that he was back then. He was now slightly taller than Ron at this age and he was a healthy weight for an eleven-year-old. He no longer wore glasses since the goblins provided him with custom-made contact lenses that could even see through invisibility cloaks and disillusionment charms. Harry smirked as he made his way to his first pit stop, Knockturn Alley.

"I would like to purchase a custom-made wand without the trace along with some spare wands," Harry said in cold businesslike voice as he approached the man behind the counter that's filled with items used to make wands.

"Aren't you a little young to want a custom-made wand?" the man said with a smirk. Harry felt annoyed at the way he was being treated so he canceled the concealment charm on his Lord ring to reveal his true status.

"Still think I can't afford it?" Harry smirked back as he tapped his fingers on the countertop. This gesture perfectly showcased the ring's ruby gemstone with the Potter coat of arms sparkling in daylight.

"I'm sorry, my Lord. I'll get the items that you'll be using for your wand right away!" the man left and went inside his office to gather the necessary items. Harry left the wand shop with four new wands. His main wand, the one he called his Dark Lord wand was 12 inches made of yew, with a basilisk tooth and dragon heartstring for its core. He placed it on his left arm and it was securely fastened and concealed in its invisible holster. His three extra wands would come in handy for his dark operations while his Ollivander wand with the phoenix feather core would only be used at Hogwarts.

Harry bought a special trunk that reminded him of Hermione's magical beaded purse that they used during the Horcrux hunt. The trunk could only be opened by him since it was sealed with his blood and it had all types of concealment and security charms. After shrinking the trunk, he placed it on his pocket and proceeded to buy the wizarding items that he needed for his schemes.

Harry returned to Knockturn Alley and bought loads of ready-made Polyjuice potion, _veritaserum_ , and flushing potions. The Polyjuice he would use to conceal his identity as he carried out his dark deeds. The _veritaserum_ to force people to tell him the truth as he gathered information. Lastly, the flushing potions were to prevent himself and Hermione from getting dosed just like what happened the first time around. To make sure that the shop owner would conceal the truth about his purchases, Harry demanded that the owner would have to be obliviated. Since his purchase was so large, the shop owner had to agree to his whims. Money always made things so easy. _To succeed as a dark lord, always cover your tracks and conceal your identity..._

Harry rented a room at The Leaky Cauldron and headed to the muggle world to buy new clothes. _I need to look good when I see my queen after all_. Once that's done, he went to visit a barbershop to have his hair cut to make it look better but his real intention was to gather strands of hair that he would be mixing to the Polyjuice potions. He returned to the Leaky Cauldron satisfied with his progress.

* * *

The next day, a polyjuiced Harry who looked like a forty-year-old posh gentleman purchased muggle weapons from the illegal smuggler he was in cahoots with in the previous timeline. He bought a couple of handguns and a lot of bullets. He also purchased a lot of grenades and bombs that were easy to operate. When the shop owner asked for identification, he simply flicked his wand to cast a _confundus_ charm so he could carry his business without any trouble. After that, he obliviated the memory of his visit and he stored his weapons inside his shrunken trunk. He left the weapons shop with an evil grin. He had fond memories of using muggle weapons to wipe out his enemies. Something about a pureblood's clueless look when faced against a gun or when their houses exploded because of a bomb was just so satisfying.

His next stop was at a chemicals store, still one of the underground suppliers he transacted with in his previous life. With a _confundus_ charm and some obliviation, he left the shop with loads of cyanide, hydrogen peroxide, muriatic acid, and other poisonous chemicals that he could easily mix in food and other liquids.

* * *

Later that night, Harry opened his special trunk and made an inventory of his purchases.

"Untraceable wand - check. Extra wands – check," Harry started his inventory as he glanced at his arm where the invisible holster was and at a secret pocket in his trunk where his three extra wands were stored.

"Guns and bullets - check. Explosives - check. Polyjuice potion and random male hairs - check. Veritaserum - check. Flushing potions - check. Muggle chemicals and poisons – check," Harry muttered as he counted his purchases and wrote the count of items on a parchment.

"What else do I need? Hmm..." he said while tapping his fingers on his chin.

"Let's see. I need expensive liquor to mix the chemicals with so I can poison my enemies," he thought out loud as he wrote liquor on his 'things to purchase' list.

"I should buy basilisk venom for the locket Horcrux once I free Sirius. That would be expensive shit but it's good I have my underground suppliers intact," he added basilisk venom on the list.

"I should buy phoenix tears too. They come in handy for healing. Oh, and some bezoar as a common antidote to most potions," he also added those on his list.

"Hmmm...I should randomly check out dark ritual books in Knockturn," he added as an afterthought and wrote 'dark books' on the list.

_Harry perused his purchase list and smiled. A decade of being a Dark Lord and I can already write a "How to be a Dark Lord Guide Book" and set up a Dark Lord Starter Pack – Things every Dark Lord should have in his trunk. Harry had an evil grin on his face at the thought._

As Harry glanced at Hedwig, he remembered his queen's beloved half-kneazle. _I should also check out the pet shops to see if Crookshanks is already there. The fur-ball might come in handy when I meet my Hermione again._ So, he added Crookshanks on his list.

* * *

On his last day at The Leaky Cauldron, Harry thanked Tom and once he was out of sight, he downed another gulp of Polyjuice. He bought all the remaining items on his purchase list except for Crookshanks. He knew that the intelligent half-kneazle would never allow himself to be purchased by a person disguised with Polyjuice. Once all his purchases were safely stored, he downed another gulp of Polyjuice and apparated to St. Ottery Catchpole. He made his way to the Burrow with the intent to bribe that arrogant idiot, Percy, so that he could purchase his pet rat. _Your happy days as a free rat are about to be over Pettigrew..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't you just love it when Harry is being a sly and cunning Dark Git? HAHA.


	6. Gaining Freedom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for a brief description of abuse.

**ALL BECAUSE OF YOU**

by: tweety-src-clt9

CHAPTER SIX

A polyjuiced Harry Potter knocked on the door of the Burrow with his heart pounding in excitement. It's always been a dark lord's amusement to bring pain to his enemies. People like him who ventured into the darkness enjoyed seeing their enemies suffering. Revenge was best served cold for bastards like himself.

 _I'll be getting you now, Peter. You'll rot in Sirius' old prison cell and he'll be free._ Harry waited for his knock to be answered but no one came so he tried again. When he wasn't able to hear any sound from the other side of the door, he went around the house and peeked on the windows.

"Can I help you, Mister?" a dreamy voice came out of nowhere. Harry turned around and saw a young Luna Lovegood staring at him. Harry tried his best to conceal his facial expressions. It wouldn't do him any good for Luna to notice something fishy about him.

"Yes. Do you know where the Weasleys are? I have some business with them" he informed the young blonde.

"What business, mister? They've been away since yesterday. I think Ginny said they were visiting her Aunt Muriel somewhere," Luna said in the perfect image of childhood innocence. Luna was one of his loyal friends but he lost her in the war too. Luna didn't die like Hermione but she was never the same again after being sexually violated so many times by senior Death Eaters. When Draco Malfoy was already working as his minion, Malfoy confessed that what happened to Luna cemented his belief that the Death Eaters and Voldemort weren't fighting for pureblood supremacy. They were just plain evil. Luna's a pureblood but she wasn't spared. Luna never recovered from the trauma and only spoke to Neville and her father. She was wary of everyone else.

Neville tried his best to bring Luna back, but she was never completely healed. The pair did get together many years after the war, but the emotional wounds from her traumatic ordeal stayed with Luna. She was the reason why Neville became highly devoted to Harry's cause. They used whatever means necessary to bring change into the wizarding world. It caused them the love of their lives after all.

"Mister? Are you alright?" Luna interrupted Harry's musings.

"Oh! Yes, I'm alright. Do you know when they'll be back?" he asked when he recovered.

"I'm not really sure, Mister. Ginny didn't say anything," Luna eyed him with innocent curiosity. It was a look that baffled Harry. Luna hardly missed anything after all. She was overly perceptive in her own unique way.

"Would you do me a favor, miss?"

"You can call me Luna, sir. My name is Luna Lovegood. I just live nearby," Luna smiled at him.

"Nice meeting you, Luna. Would you mind doing me a favor?" Harry smiled at the little blonde.

"Sure, sir. But I don't know your name. I don't know what to call you."

"I'm afraid I can't give you my name, Luna. But rest assured, I am your friend and I will never do anything to harm you," he reassured her.

"I know you won't harm me, sir. I can tell."

"Thank you for your trust, Luna. I'm happy to have a friend like you" he smiled again.

"Really? You want to be friends with me?" Luna said in awe.

"Of course, I want to friends with you. You are a nice girl Luna. You could be like a little sister to me."

"Okay. I'd like that very much. I never had a friend and a brother before" she beamed.

"Luna, I want you to help me buy the rat that Percy Weasley has" he informed her.

"Why do you want his rat, sir? And I think it is Ronald Weasley's rat now. I saw the Weasleys give Percy a new pet last time I visited Ginny."

"I need his rat for something very important," he said evasively.

"Okay. I'll do it for my brother."

"Here. Use the money in this bag to buy the rat," he handed Luna a small bag filled with fifty galleons.

"How will I contact you once I have the rat, brother?" she asked him while taking the bag.

"I will send someone to get the rat for me, Luna. And I promise to keep in touch," he reassured Luna before saying goodbye.

* * *

Harry left St. Ottery Catchpole slightly saddened that he wasn't able to capture Peter Pettigrew yet. He was also happy to be able to meet Luna once again even if she didn't know it was him. He knew Luna would come through for him. Luna was a very loyal friend and she'd do anything to help, just like in the DA. Harry decided to explore some sites in the muggle areas of London as he waited for the effects of the Polyjuice potion to wear off. He bought a cordless phone and a telephone directory in one of the shops that he passed. He planned to use the directory to look for Hermione's specific address so that he could finally visit her and stage their meeting.

When he felt the effects of Polyjuice start to fade, he looked for an isolated spot and used his portkey necklace and yelled out, "Potter Manor."

Harry appeared in front of the opulent gates of Potter Manor and he used the key around his neck to open the gate. Once he was inside the gate and making his way to the extravagant main door, five house-elves appeared with a pop.

"Good afternoon, sir. Welcome home!" the five house-elves chorused.

"Hello! You guys are the house elves from Gringott's?" Harry addressed them with a kind smile.

"Yes, Master Harry!" the eldest male elf replied.

"I don't want you to call me, master. Just Harry will do. Now, what are your names?" he inquired.

"I's be Richy, Mas -, I mean Harry. I am the head elf. I's be your butler and will take care of all your needs," the eldest male elf informed him and bowed.

"I's be Kiki, Harry. I's be the cook in the house," a female elf bowed.

"I's be Tiffy, Harry. I like taking care of babies but I cook and clean too," another female elf bowed.

"Well, I don't have babies yet. But that is surely noted for the future," Harry chuckled as he thought of a pregnant Hermione.

"I's be Bunny, Harry. I cook, clean, and I can makes nice clothes. I can care for the mistress of the house," another female elf bowed.

"I's be Wally. I clean and can fix things in the house," bowed another male elf.

"Alright! Nice meeting you Richy, Kiki, Tiffy, Bunny, and Wally. Now here are some ground rules. I want Bunny to make uniforms. Uniforms are not clothes; they are outfits that identify you as members of the Potter family. You will only work a maximum of eight hours a day. I want you to take a rest whenever you're sick. I don't want you to punish yourselves. If you think you did something wrong, let me know and we will discuss it first. I would also be paying you all five galleons every month and you are entitled to two days off a month. Is that understood?" he formally addressed them.

"Yes, Harry!" the house-elves chorused. It seemed to be an odd request – pay, uniforms, and breaks but whatever made their master happy, they would surely comply.

"Good. Now, I'll just be up in my room. I'll rest a bit. Please let me know when dinner is ready," Harry left and went to the master suite. Once he was seated on his bed, he grabbed his new cordless phone and looked up social services in the directory. _It's time to be free from the Dursleys once and for all..._

* * *

Harry left Potter Manor at the crack of dawn and apparated to an area near The Leaky Cauldron. From there, he hailed the Knight Bus and headed for Privet Drive. Using his main wand, he cast an _alohomora_ on the door and entered. He cast a silencing charm on the stairs, still with his main wand, and did his best to make the place as spotless as possible. Afterward, he trashed his cupboard to make it look even worse than it already was and cooked a big breakfast for the Dursleys. _It's their last breakfast after all..._

Harry added some _veritaserum_ on the food, the juice, and the coffee that he prepared. He called social services yesterday and pretended to be a concerned neighbor who talked about his observations on how the Dursleys treated their nephew. He tipped social services to arrive at 7 AM since the Dursleys would be eating breakfast by then. Everything went according to plan when at around half past six in the morning, Petunia and Vernon Dursley came down the stairs just in time as Harry completed all his tasks.

"What are you doing here, boy?" Vernon screamed.

"Good morning, Uncle Vernon!" he replied innocently but deep inside, he was smirking.

"When did you get here?" Petunia asked.

"I came back this morning," he replied.

"The freaks don't want you anymore so you came back here?" Vernon snarled.

"School starts in September first so I had to come back here before then," he shrugged.

"I guess we have three weeks to suffer your company then," Vernon sighed.

"Uncle Vernon, when I was away with the wizards, I learned some spells. I can heal Dudley's tail for you," he offered. He had to obliviate the Dursleys memory of him being away for one week before social services arrived, so he's going to use curing Dudley as an excuse to take out his wand and then silently cast an obliviation spell on all three of them.

"Alright, you can remove Dudder's tail. But no funny business from you boy or that's no food for three days!" Vernon threatened.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon," he meekly agreed. As if on cue, Dudley went down for breakfast and before he could comment on Harry's return, Vernon told him that Harry would remove his tail. Despite being scared, Dudley turned around to expose his bum and tail as he held both his parents' hands for support. Harry verbally cast a _finite incantatem_ to remove the tail and silently obliviated all three of them.

The family devoured their breakfast and Vernon yelled at him to get the door.

 _Its showtime,_ Harry smirked, knowing that someone from social services had arrived. Harry opened the door to let the man and woman from social services inside the house. They looked at him from head to toe and Harry mentally danced in excitement knowing that his dirty and worn-out clothes would speak for itself. _Time to get my revenge on the Dursleys!_

"Are you Harry Potter? The Dursley's nephew?" the female asked and Harry nodded.

"Can you call your aunt and uncle for us, please, Harry", the man said.

"Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, a man, and woman are here looking for you!" he yelled from the living room.

"What do they want boy? Can't you see that we are eating? Send them away, you stupid brat!" Vernon yelled back. Harry saw the man's facial expression darkening in anger as he heard his uncle's rude tirade. The woman inspected the photos around the room that's filled with many frames containing pictures of Dudley and the family.

"Mr. Dursley, I am Albert Michaels from Social Services. I'm with my colleague, Rachel McKinnon. We are here to discuss your nephew," the man bellowed. Vernon and Petunia stood from their seats and hurriedly joined their guests in the living room.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Michaels?" Vernon politely shook the hands of the stern man.

"We received a call from one of your neighbors last night about his observations on the way you treat your nephew. We came here to investigate. So, how do you treat Harry and how long has he been here?" Mr. Michaels said in a voice that was all business.

"We treat Harry – " Vernon started to lie but the _veritaserum_ took effect. He then narrated the truth on how Harry was just dropped on their doorstep along with a letter after his parents' death. Vernon told them about Harry sleeping in the cupboard under the stairs, the beatings, all the chores, the punishments, the times when Harry went without food for days. Vernon confessed _everything_. Petunia was interrogated next and she too admitted how she treated her only sister's son.

As Mr. Michaels interrogated both Dursleys, his companion took notes on the confession. When Dudley went to join them in the living room, he too was asked some questions. Dudley confessed to bullying Harry since that was just emulating his father's example. He admitted that Harry was treated like shit by his parents while he was lavished with love and attention. Dudley even confessed that Aunt Marge's dogs constantly bit Harry when she visited them and his parents didn't do anything to stop it. They never even treated his wounds and Harry was left to fend for himself. Satisfied with the confessions, Mr. Michaels delivered his verdict.

"Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, you would have to come with us for violating this child's rights. If you don't come willingly, we'll call the police and they will forcibly take you," Mr. Michaels said in a grave voice. His companion took pictures of Harry's cupboard for evidence. Harry was surprised when his aunt and uncle willingly obeyed the officers of the social services. Dudley was just crying out loud because he didn't know what to do.

"Young man, we'll take you to your Aunt Marge in the meantime but we still have to assess if she's good enough to take care of you. If proven not able to properly care for you, we will take you into a foster home," Ms. McKinnon said. Dudley just nodded as tears silently fell down his face.

Harry excused himself to go to the toilet. When the adults agreed, he stood and went to the direction of the toilet. As the adults resumed talking, Harry used his dark lord wand to cast a silent _confundus_ charm on both officers from social services. The intent of the _confundus_ charm was to allow Harry to stay with his friendly neighbor, the one who supposedly called them last night. When he knew that the charm was successfully in effect, he rejoined everyone in the living room.

A few minutes later, Mr. Michaels and Ms. McKinnon stood from their seats and escorted all the Dursleys to their vehicle. As expected, they told Harry to stay with his kind neighbor. As the car drove away, Harry looked at the vehicle and grinned evilly. _Bye, bye Dursleys!_ Harry walked outside of the apparition wards and looked for an area where he could activate his portkey to return to Potter Manor.

In an old castle in Scotland, the devices used to track the blood wards on Number 4 Privet Drive suddenly stopped working. This could only mean that Harry Potter was no longer a resident there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I edit this story, I realized, damn - Harry is one smart and cunning git - I love it. Anyway, this Harry is so different from my other versions of Harry (I've written too much, I think) that I'm sometimes confused at the characterization. 
> 
> Oh well, I still have twelve chapters left to edit before I write a real update XD


End file.
